Young Link
How Young Link joined the Tourney The exact first appearance of "Young Link" is arguable. The first clear appearance of a prepubescent Link was in the beginning portion of The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time in which the "Hero of Time" begins his quest as a young boy. Prior to this, all other Links appeared to be portrayed as being post-pubescent in each game's official artwork. However, the trophy description for Young Link in Super Smash Bros. Melee refers to the original hero from The Legend of Zelda as being a "Young Link" and indicated most subsequent titles feature Links as youths as well. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time is the first installment in the series to put the differences between the child and adult forms of a Link. The young Link in Super Smash Bros. Melee is based on the "Hero of Time" and is the primary protagonist in Majora's Mask. Though other kid incarnations of Links have appeared in The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords, Four Swords Adventures, The Wind Waker as well as its sequel Phantom Hourglass, and The Minish Cap, they are generally referred to as "Toon Link". Character Select Screen Animation Young Link does Link's Soul Calibur II character select screen animation and says "Don't move!". Special Attacks Hero's Bow of Fire (Neutral) Young Link fires a fiery arrow that can be charged. Gale Boomerang (Side) Young Link throws the Gale Boomerang, which damages at it flies away and then pulls as it makes its way back. Spin Attack (Up) Young Link attacks on both sides with a spinning slash that can be charged and is easy to punish. Bomb (Down) Young Link's bombs are exactly the same as Link's, but they hit multiple times. They also have a slightly different design. Hyper Spin Attack (Hyper Smash) Same as Spin Attack, except much stronger. Triforce Slash (Final Smash) Young Link traps the opponent and lays down a series of quick sword strikes before an impressive final blow. Victory Animations #Young Link puts his sword and shield together and then raises his sword high into the air saying "That was close!". #*Young Link puts his sword and shield together and then raises his sword high into the air saying "You lost, Ganon!". (Ganondorf victories only) #Young Link looks down at his belt saying "Drop it, NOW!" then shakes it. #*Young Link looks down at his belt saying "Forgive me, Zelda." then shakes it. (Young Zelda victories only) #*Young Link looks down at his belt saying "I just defeated my future clone." then shakes it. (Link victories only) #Young Link puts his sword and shield away saying "A long awaited victory, claimed by Young Link!" then dusts off his hands and looks at the screen. On-Screen Appearance Young Link appears in an explosion, then unsheathes his sword while saying "Take off the helmet, very slowly, and face the other way!". Trivia *Toon Link does NOT replace Young Link in the sequel. *Like Marth, Young Link uses recycled voice clips from Melee should the player select the Japanese language; but regardless of the selected language, Young Link retains his Star KO scream from the aforementioned game in the Tourney series. *Cyborg is Young Link's rival, and because of this, Young Link is the only returning Legend of Zelda character to appear in Tourney 1 and NOT have a Soul Calibur rival. Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Starter characters Category:The Legend of Zelda characters Category:Veterans that didn't make it to Brawl Category:Veterans that were introduced in Melee Category:Veterans